Welcome to Tokaru High!
by SkyOfElements
Summary: New fanfic! This is gonna be a "what if the characters enrolled in your school" kind of thing. This case, it's gonna be my own fictional school, Tokaru High. I'm gonna add my own characters, but you can always sub them out for your own. I don't own KnB. Credit goes to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. This one is gonna be my last KnB fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! :3
1. Enrollment

For some unknown reason, Seirin High,Kaijō High, Rakuzan High, Tōō Academy, Shūtoku High, and Yōsen High have shut down, forcing the basketball players to move into a different high school. They end up enrolling into Tokaru High, (or enter your own high school name here) a rather weird high school.

Upon moving into the nearest dorms/apartments, the members of the GoM have made friends with Isamu Kenji and Michiru Daisuke. (or enter your own male names here). It was a week until they were ready to actually attend, so they would spend time with Kenji and Daisuke and get a feel of what the school would be like.

"So, what's it like?" Murasakibara asked, munching on his snacks like usual.

"It's just like a normal school." Kenji replied, doing something on his phone.

"There is one thing that is weird though." Daisuke added. The guys eyed him suspiciously. "We do have some people that have slight criminal records."

"Shouldn't they stay in a different school then?" Kuroko asked with a deadpan face as usual.

Kenji and Daisuke exchanged glances then moved their hands into a "Who knows." motion.

~One week later.~

"Here's the uniforms." Kenji said, handing everyone his/her uniforms. Everyone got dressed, and both guys escorted them out of the building and to the school.

"Nee, Kenji-kun." Momoi said, with a slight terrified voice. "Are you sure this school is safe? I mean, we're here because of your kind invitation but still-"

"It's fine, Momoi-chan." He replied, rubbing her head as if she were an animal of some sort. They neared the building, and I saw them through the window of the student council room.

"I'll be right back." I told the others as I grabbed my wooden sword and ran outside.

I decided to make my enterance then. I ran, my long red hair(or whatever hair you want) dancing behind me. I had a wooden sword in one hand, and I jumped up.

"DAISUKE!" I screamed, aiming my sword at the violet-haired guy. He countered, and I pouted.

"Why so early, Kakusei?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Practice." I replied smiling. I looked up at the people behind them, and especially at the girl who was next to Kenji. "Ah, are we having new students?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied.

"I see," I got up, and went to face them. Daisuke and Kenji stood behind me as I smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Sayuri Kakusei. (Or the name of your heroine.) I'm the student council president of Tokaru High."

**A/N: Yes, the heroine is the student council president, and also the ones who keep the others in check. Gotta have a weapon, right? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please bear with me throughout this "what if" story. **


	2. School Spirit!

"Nice to meet you too, Sayuri-san." Momoi replied politely.

"Sayuri-san, huh?" I whispered, putting my hand to my chin. "I like that."

"Oi, Kakusei, it's almost time." Kenji said, snapping me out of my own little world.

"C'mon." I smiled. "We'll be late." I led them to the school, and the staff members helped sort out the schedules and the like. Kiyoshi-kun, Hyuga-kun, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, Kagami-kun, and Kuroko-kun were gonna be in my class, so I led the way.

The morning began normally, and Daikaku-sensei took roll then mentioned the transfer students. Our class was made up of mostly girls, so I was happy that I had my sword with me. They were quickly introduced.

Kise-kun sat to my left, and Kiyoshi-kun sat to my right.

"Alright so today-" Sensei was cut off by the scene of all the girls crowding around the new students. They just nervously laughed it off. I got angry, so I got up and went to the chalkboard. Using the chalk, I wrote "School Spirit" on the board, making it squeak loudly. I got the girls' attention.

"Oi!" I yelled out. "What does this say?!" Blank stares. "It says school spirit, damn it! Get a grip on reality and sit down!"

"School spirit!" One of the males yelled out, ripping his uniform. The entire class broke out in laughter.

"It's okay, kiddo." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go get a new one." Sweatdropping, I gave the chalk back to Sensei and made my way back to my seat. The morning went by as usual, and it was finally lunch time. Stretching, I got up.

"Kaku-chan!" A girl opened the door, and all the guys stared up. It was Chiyo Yumiko, she was the most popular girl in the school.

"Yo, Yumi." I greeted her. "Let's grab lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied, but looked at the new guys. "Ah, new students?"

"That reminds me." I looked at them. "You guys are new to both the school and district, so let me give you a tour."

"I'll tag along too." Yumi smiled.

While walking, I decided to question them.

"What kind of clubs do you guys like?" I asked.

All together they said only one word: Basketball. I stopped in my tracks.

"A basketball club, huh?" I thought.

"I'm surprised." Yumi said. "We don't have one yet."

"Why not?" Kiyoshi-kun asked.

"People here aren't that into sports." I replied. "It makes me happy though. I can form one if you guys like."

Their faces lit up.

"Can you really do it?" Hyuga-kun asked. I nodded.

"Follow me to the student council office for some quick paperwork."


End file.
